Recovering What's lost
by Kookie-Angel
Summary: An unknown girl is found on the outskirts of Rukongai, She defeats a hollow but she appears to have lost her memory. What happens when she is brought to Soul Society? Will chaos emerge or will a new factor decide everything else? No pairings yet, OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :D this is my first fic so please be nice. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading~ and please review :)

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Bleach ~

_Thoughts are in Italic_

Zanpakuto speaking is underlined

**Recovering what's lost**

**Chapter 1**

In the many districts of Rukongai, in Soul Society, a soul that had lost her memory was lying on the grass on the outskirts of the town. The soul opened her eyes and examined her surroundings for the first time. The girl had waist length black hair with silver streaks in and the tips of her hair was silver. Her hair was straight but had curls at the end of her hair and bangs. She had bright blue eyes that seemed bottomless and penetrated your soul when you stared at them. She had a petite body and had a pale moon kissed shade of skin along with a pretty face. The girls' name was Minaro Airia, pronounced 'I-ria.' She was 4'4 and she was wearing a simple pink yukata with petals decorating it.

_Where am I_ she thought. She started to feel hungry so she decided to walk into the town, to look for food.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

In a separate dimension in an elaborately decorated and large room there was a throne. On that throne there was a man who looked around in his early forties with gray hair and piercing blue eyes with some wrinkles. He wore a royal blue kimono along with a katana held at his waist with a white obi. There was a woman who had the typical shinigami uniform on who looked like she was in her early thirties but she had an armband with the kanji of zero on. This woman was Kirio Hikifune, the captain of the twelfth division of the gotei thirteen; she had been recently recruited to the zero division but she was still handling her affairs in the gotei 13 so she would be making an official leave soon.

"Where is she? Where is Airia, Kirio?" The stranger asked her.

"Airia-sama was experimenting with some chemicals but an explosion occurred, she wasn't hurt because there were no traces of blood but she has disappeared."The woman who had now been identified as Kirio explained to him nervously.

"Is the seal still active on her then?"He asked her.

"Yes it is but we can't track it." She replied

"Well, Airia is strong so she should be able to take care of herself for now, until we find her." He was now nervous but slightly reassured.

**With Airia**

_Hmm I think I'm lost_ Airia thought after walking for an hour and she still couldn't see the town. She was now in a deeper part of the forest after wandering for a while. The sun was shining brightly, at its highest point in the sky, showing it was around noon. The forest was filled with trees that were luscious and healthy.

A shrill scream echoed in the large, empty forest signifying a hollow was near. The masked lizard like monster appeared in front of Airia.

"What the hell is that?" Airia wondered aloud.

It then raised its claw and aimed to slash right through Airia. Airia screamed but managed to dodge by jumping to the side but the claw had managed to nick her hip causing a small wound to appear.

"What do I do?" Airia screamed. The hollow was getting closer and closer, Airia was stumbling now, getting really scared.

_Don't be afraid child__._ A voice seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Who are you?" Airia said whilst still dodging the hollows' claws.

_I am your zanpakuto, a manifestation of your soul. Just stay calm, relax and draw me out_

_Ok then, I'll try that, but first I have to get a far distance away_ Airia thought. She then ran back a further ten metres away from the hollow. Airia took deep breathes and tried to calm down, then a katana materialized in her hand. Airia quickly drew it out of the sword sheathe and aimed a slash at its mask whilst the hollow lunged at her. Airia landed a few metres behind the hollow with its mask shattering and the hollow disintegrating.

**Gotei 13 at the same time**

A hell butterfly sent to deliver an important message to the nibantai taichou, leader of the Onikitsukido (Covert Ops). The message was about a high level hollow appearance in the forest on the outskirts of Rukongai so _Yoruichi_ Shihōin, the current captain, commanded her third seat of her squad to deal with it.

Urahara Kisuke, the lazy yet brilliant third seat, immediately set out to follow his captain's orders.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

**Kisuke's POV**

_Hmm I'm nearly there, wait what's that noise_ I thought to myself. I slowed down almost to a stop and I quietly slinked over to the area where the noise came from.

_Who's that? She looks like she can handle herself but that's a high level hollow. Wait, is that her zanpakuto? She killed it? And she didn't even get hurt. I think I should take her back to the captain commander_ I thought to myself as I watched the show.

**Normal POV**

After Airia had finished the battle, she put her katana back in place. She examined it closely; It had a dark blue handle, a square silver tsuba and the sword sheathe was Dark purple with swirls decorating it. To her surprise it suddenly vanished into thin air, as if it had never been there in the first place. Airia noticed that there was a man watching her who was wearing the standard uniform of a shinigami.

"Who are you and what do you want?"Aria called out to the mysterious figure with nervous smile gracing her features.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone :D this is my first fic so please be nice. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading~ and please review :)

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Bleach ~

_Thoughts are in Italic_

Zanpakuto speaking is underlined

The mysterious figure flashed out to in front of me, as if he had appeared out of thin air. He was wearing, what I identified as a white shitagi, a black kosode and a black hakama. The man was tall with light skin and light blond hair, he had grey eyes, I guessed seeing as his fringe casted creepy shadows on his eyes also his hair looked pretty messy with strands framing the side of his face and he had strands hanging between his eyes.

_I don't know if he meant to have his hair like that or not but frankly it makes him look like a hobo. Wait, actually it makes him look like a creepy hobo, especially with that smile on his face._

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before, are you new here? The man said to me with a wide smile_._

"Yeah I am. How do you know? I asked him

"Because normally souls stay away from this forest because of hollow activity," He explained to me.

"Okay, what are hollows and who are you?" I asked since I was confused.

"Oh right yes silly me, I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Urahara Kisuke from the gotei 13. The white monster you killed just then was a hollow and they eat souls." The man called Kisuke asked me. "So who are you?"

"I'm Minaro Airia, so what's the gotei 13, Urahara-san? I asked him

It's a place where shinigami stay, how about you come with me to see my captain and I can explain everything much clearer to you." He asked me.

I agreed with him and I let him lead me to see his captain. Whilst we were walking the whole way he explained numerous concepts of seireitei to me.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

**During the long walk**

After a long time of walking we finally reached Rukongai, Urahara suddenly had an epiphany that walking was too over-rated and was taking too long, well actually he finally remembered he could Shunpo which would have been a lot faster.

"Hmm, we could go faster if you got on my back," Urahara said, trying to cover up that he forgot that he could.

"Why?" Airia asked very cautiously because she just knew that she should be wary of strange old men.

"So I can use Shunpo, and it's a lot faster that way

"You're not going to do anything to me are you? She asked, still suspicious of him.

Kisuke sweatdropped and thought _I'm not that creepy looking am I._

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise," He said, trying to relieve her of her concerns.

**In Front of all the Captains' Meeting**

Kisuke, walked up to the intimidating door, which loomed above her and pushed it open. The door swung open, showing an old man with a long grey beard, carrying a cane and a white haori draped on his shoulders. On either side of the old man there were 6 captains, but there was a space in between for one more.

A woman with purple hair and bright orange eyes, with tanned skin was the first one to speak up.

"Kisuke, Report." She commanded him.

"Hai, taichou. I approached the target, only to my surprise it was being killed by this young lady here. She had appeared to manifest her zanpakuto so I brought her back here for training, also she wanted an explanation." Kisuke replied to his commanding officer.

"What should we do with her?" The tanned woman asked the old, wise man on the chair that resembled a throne.

All the other people, who were the captains in the room, stared on silently, each having their own thoughts on the new girl that had appeared.

Most of them were quite interested in the girl that had recently appeared. Some others wanted to have that girl join their own division. Each person in that room was having their own thoughts on this current situation.

Yamamoto Genryuusai was pondering on what to do with her, he thought_ well she seems interesting, and perhaps we may be able to use her in the future, hmm I think that I'll send her to the __Shin'Ou Academy__ to be educated on being a shinigami. Plus I want this to hurry up and end so I can take a nap; I think my back is getting sore with sitting up straight so much…_

The fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu was inwardly thinking about the situation in concern _She seems rather young, but powerful, she needs to be educated first. But I don't want to see an innocent girl stain her hands with blood that is sure to come with being a shinigami. Oh the poor dear, such bad luck…_

Whilst the fifth division captain Shinji Hirako thoughts were completely opposite to everyone there. _ She looks pretty cute. I mean we would make such a great pair, both so handsome and pretty. If only she was older, I'd totally date her… Ahh wishful thinking, if only... _

The lazy eighth division captain, Shunshui Kyoryaku was groaning inwardly, also unlike the other captains and his thoughts rather bizarre. _She seems interesting enough, but can we finish this meeting already? I'm bored and I want to go drink sake already, or at least take a nap… man I'm so bored…_

_She can't be, is it really her? No it's not possible she couldn't have ended up here. This must be a mistake somehow. What should I do? _This was thought by none other than the twelfth division captain, Kirio Hikifune.

"Ahem, I have decided upon my decision on what to do with her," the Captain Commander decided. "She will be sent to the academy to learn how to become a shinigami and she'll receive special tutoring for her Zanpakuto." He proclaimed loudly to all the other captains present in the room.

"Now, who wants to be her tutor, hmm actually I think a vice captain would be more suitable. Whose vice captain has nothing to do currently besides from the large amounts of paperwork?" He said to the small crowd.

"Heh I think my vice captain would be glad to take the job, seeing as he's always so helpful," Shinji from the fifth division spoke up and volunteered his vice captain. _Maybe now I'll be able to watch he's going to do and maybe stop him if he doesn't have more time to plot whatever thing it is of his._


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Hey everyone :D this is my first fic so please be nice. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading~ and please review :) Also thanks for my reviewers so far **Marshmallow Gurl **and **BBauzzie****. **Cheers for the ones that favourited it** kodokuna 13 **and** Maxim0.**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Bleach ~

Summery: An unknown girl is found on the outskirts of Rukongai, She defeats a hollow but she appears to have lost her memory. What happens when she is brought to Soul Society? Will chaos emerge or will a new factor decide everything else? No pairings yet, OC 

_Thoughts are in Italic_

Zanpakuto speaking is underlined

**Recovering what's lost**

**Chapter 3**

"Sousuke Aizen… I wonder what he is like" Airia muttered to herself.

As she wandered the numerous halls of the academy, twisting and turning and finally reaching a normal classroom, filled with desks which were occupied by students. A middle aged man walked into the classroom announcing his presence.

"Welcome to the first day of spirit academy, today you'll have a test where you will receive your placing for the rest of this year." the teacher explained to all the students there. The whole class groaned at this, but the teacher had an un-natural cheerful smile at his students' misery.

"Now whoever is standing up, please find a seat and I will start with the test." This was clearly aimed at Airia who was the only one still standing up.

She blushed in embarrassment and hurried to find an empty desk. The only desk that was available was right at the front, in front of a girl with short blue hair which was cropped around her neck. Her silver grey eyes were sending a glare in her way. Airia shuddered and sat down. The teacher walked around, handing the papers to the students face down, along with a pencil.

_The test wasn't particularly hard_ Airia thought. The first two pages were mainly testing on whether you could read and write properly, as well as basic maths and logic solutions. Then it was the problem solving, where the person was only given a limited amount of materials and a goal to reach. And then the last two pages were about shinigami related affairs.

_Hmm, this is quite easy; the shinigami's job is to lead souls to soul society and to purify hollows whilst maintaining the balance between worlds..._

She was pretty lucky that she retained the knowledge that she read just the previous day.

**Flashback**

Airia was sitting near a table with heaps of books strewn around her. The walls of the library were filled with books, the numerous shelves accounted for most of the room, if you could call it that. By rough estimate of Airia there were more than one hundred thousand books, each filled with unique and lost knowledge. Yamamato slowly walked into the room, Airia looked up at the sound of heels tapping on the carpet. She glanced at him, wondering why he was here. Then as they stared down at each other, he slowly opened his mouth and began to talk.

"Before you go to the academy you are allowed to have one day to study for the placement tests." The old man Yamamato explained.

"Wait, there are placement tests? How come? What do they do?" Airia fired of questions one after another.

"They will determine which class you will be placed in, since Aizen Sousuke comes back from his mission tomorrow, you will be able to meet him then after academy has finished," He paused to stroke his long beard before going on "Also you will be staying in those dorms, not to mention the better you are placed, the better living conditions there are."

"Isn't that really unfair to the other students who don't get good marks then?" She mumbled out. _That would be so unfair if it was like that._

"Well it's more like an encouragement, and it's only the top ten placing students get BETTER ones, the others aren't that bad." He carefully explained it fully to her, not wanting her to misunderstand.

**End Flashback**

The test in total was five pages long, with the students being allotted two hours to finish it. Airia managed to finish just in the time range, after checking over her answers. She looked around to see how many others were finished, she spied a boy in the corner of her eye just lazily dosing off as like he didn't have a care in the world. She saw a few students frantically scribble answers down and glancing up to look at the time. What caught her attention the most was the girl right behind her, put down her pencil calmly, looked up straight at her and glared at her.

Airia was surprised by this, to her knowledge she didn't have any enemies,_ so why did this girl hate her, _she was distracted from her thoughts when the teacher said "Time's up, pencils down everyone."

The teacher walked past everyone, collecting their tests. "The results will be posted tomorrow morning, so come bright and early to see which class you get into," He said in a bored tone of voice.

She walked out of her seat, getting ready to head out until she overheard a voice saying, "That test didn't seem so hard for the people who ACTUALLY WORKED HARD TO COME." By that tone of voice, Airia immediately assumed that it was the girl that had it in for her. She decided to ignore the spiteful voice and instead walked out of the room.

Airia wandered through the path like streets looking for the fifth division barracks where she would meet the vice-captain of the fifth division. She was lost in her thoughts, _my memories; I wonder what happened to me that would make me lose my memories. Do I have I family and most importantly, are they looking for me? Do they care about me? _She was so lost in thought that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Omph, I'm so sorry, I was lost in thought and I didn't see where I was going," Airia apologised with a deep bow.

She looked up and saw a figure.


End file.
